


Jayce, Heimerdinger, and Viktor Play D&D

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arguing, Background Lore 1.0, Digital Art, Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, Single Panel Comic, Tabletop RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little comic I made about Jayce, Heimerdinger, and Viktor playing D&D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jayce, Heimerdinger, and Viktor Play D&D

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to my deviantart and tumblr a little while ago, then remembered I could post it here too.

Jayce: Filthy Min-Maxer!  
Viktor: At least I'm not a rules lawyer.  
Jayce: Without rules, there is no game!  
Heimerdinger: Guys, plz...

And without text:

**Author's Note:**

> If you have better ideas for the captions, please go ahead. I didn't set it up with a Creative Commons Licence and free download for nothing.


End file.
